Merry Christmas!
by LadyBlue104
Summary: This is a Christmas one-shot based on my story - A Key to His Heart. It's HieixOC! Rated M for some adult situations! Enjoy and Merry Christmas!


Author's Note:

Greetings and Merry Christmas!

So, as promised, this is the lemony Christmas one-shot! Thank you for the people who kindly reviewed on A Key to His Heart! This one-shot is dedicated for you guys! And, of course, I hope you enjoyed the other one-shot, White Christmas, which I posted as a side story in A Key to His Heart!

Thank you for deciding to check on this one-shot and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Merry Christmas!

* * *

"This thing is slow."

Kyoko glanced at the impatient pyro demon standing in front of the oven. She stopped mixing the cake batter and went over to her mate, wiping her hands on her apron. "Be more patient now. I'm not letting you ruin my new oven." She scolded when Hiei raised his fist, ready to bang the oven, thinking it would make the heating fasten.

"I don't see why you need this device. If you need heat, you know I am more than capable of providing it," he grumbled, annoyed, lowering his ready fist down.

"Indeed your heat is highly useful, but I don't see its significance in baking," Kyoko sighed, pulling Hiei away with her, away from the poor, fragile oven. She shoved the bowl and the mixer to him, turning it on and giving him a comforting smile, "mix this for me okay? Just do it like this," she placed her hands over his and gave him an example of mixing the batter. Hiei nodded, a bit annoyed.

He, once again, pondered how he was in the kitchen, instead of the woods, helping her bake Christmas cake, instead of training. Somehow, some times along the day she must have done something to him that got him to momentarily lost his mind and got him to accept to help her bake. Not sex though, as she had been refusing his advanced the last three days because she was far too busy preparing for Christmas.

This year, she decided that they would celebrate Christmas together, just the two of them. The others invited them to a party but Kyoko politely declined. She told him that she had prepared a special gift for him, something she knew he would love. Until this day, he still wondered what it was.

But if she was the one who planned this whole thing, shouldn't she finish it by herself? Kyoko was a mature, independent woman who he knew would no doubt finish the thing she started without anyone's help. As long it's still within range of her capability of course.

But then, he wouldn't be able to focus completely on training when she was tiring herself with preparation of a party he actually wasn't interested in celebrating. Like that one time she tired herself to sick and he had to take care of her. Until this day, he still couldn't forget how troubling taking care of the sick was. That was also the day he swore to never let her get sick again.

Maybe that was why he was helping her right now.

"Hiei?" his eyes flickered over to her, "why aren't you mixing the batter?"

Shaking his head to clear his thought, Hiei nodded to her and began mixing the batter like she told. But, of course, Hiei being someone who never baked in his whole life managed to spill and splash the batter everywhere, making a mess.

"Oh my!" Kyoko gasped at the dirty kitchen _and_ her dirty mate. Eyebrow twitching, she sighed tiredly and massaged her temple. "…Hiei…"

Hiei sweat-dropped at the murdering gleam in her eyes. She took the bowl from him and placed it on one counter then unplugged the mixer, instantly turning it off. Glaring at Hiei, she took the mixer away from him and placed it on the counter, beside the bowl, "I should have known you're not cut out for baking," she sighed. Again.

He jaw tightened. Did she just insult his capability?

"I shouldn't have let you in the kitchen at all. Look at all this mess. I have to clean everything," she muttered angrily, "then I'll have to go out to buy groceries and make the cake again," turning to Hiei, she said, "just go and clean yourself Hiei. And remember, don't come here."

"What the hell, Onna?" he growled, "I was trying to help."

"And I should have known better than to accept your help. Look! You doubled my work!" she hissed. They both glared at each other, anger in both pairs of eyes, "from this moment, you're forbidden to enter the kitchen, understand?"

"I bought this house, Onna."

"And you pretty much make it clear that we _both_ own this house, remember sweetie?" Hiei's eyebrow twitched at the pet name. She knew he hated those and was just using it to irritate him, "now go away. I really don't want to see you right now, Hiei. For the love of God, I don't think I've ever been this mad." She pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes closed and lips titled down in a scowl.

He growled again and turned around, "fine. Go and have fun with your Christmas, Onna. Don't expect me to show up in front of you anytime soon," but before he was completely gone from her line of sight, he turned to look over his shoulder with flaming, angry crimson eyes, "you're acting like a bitch."

Then he was gone, leaving Kyoko alone in the now cold kitchen.

Nothing good ever happened in winter.

* * *

Guilt.

That was all he had felt ever since he left the house yesterday. Now it was evening the next day and the guilt had increased in quite an amount. He felt guilt for making a mess in the kitchen she loved with her whole life, he felt guilt for making her tire herself even more, he felt guilt for making her angry and stressed, he felt guilt for leaving her alone yesterday. But most of all, he felt guilt for calling her a bitch.

Kyoko was no bitch and he should be the one that knew that the most. He was her mate. Yet the harsh words left his mouth without even giving his brain a chance to filter. She must have been hurt.

And that's why he was leaning against the glass doors which led to the living room of _their_ house, not afraid of being seen by Kyoko because the doors were covered by the white curtains. But there's a slight gap between them so he could still peek inside.

Kyoko was decorating the gigantic Christmas tree alone, dressed in a beautiful strapless red dress that matched the colour of his eyes. It was short, only reaching a few inches above her mid-thighs and was tight around her torso, hugging her womanly curves elegantly, and loosening down. Around her neck was a beige scarf tied into a tie. Her model legs were covered by sheer black stockings and bold red stilettos.

Her long straight hair was curled and styled up in a fancy French up-do with little curls framing down her face. Her face itself was angelic. She had applied make-up, but not too much – only that black liquid on her lids, a little bit of brown and silver dustings on her eyelids and a red, glossy colour on her delicious lips.

Beautiful.

No, even beautiful wasn't enough to describe how she looked that day. Stunning, gorgeous, sexy, hot, enchanting, bewitching… he found nothing.

When Kyoko bent down to take another decoration, he saw his mother tear gem hanging loosely around her neck. The string was switched into a delicate chain and it had been polished, causing the shine to be even brighter than usual. Even when she was annoyed with him, she still took such good care of his mother's gem.

His eyes examined the rest of the room. The room was dim and candles were lit up around the coffee table, which held a big Christmas cake and food. A lot of food. Fire blared in the fireplace and there was several shocks hung above it. And was that tree there yesterday?

He couldn't believe she prepared everything alone. She must be tired out. And here he was with his swear to never let her get sick again. He wasn't being a good mate.

Kyoko finally finished decorating the rest of the tree. Now all that's left was the bright golden star. Kyoko stood on the stool, reaching out for the top of the tree. He almost laughed when she gave an annoyed huff because apparently, even with the stool and heels, she still wasn't tall enough.

Seeing his chance, he slid the door open silently, closing it behind him without making any sound. He approached her quietly, only making known of his presence by placing his hands around her waist and hoisting her up. She gave a surprised yelp.

"Hiei?!" she called out in astonishment, as if she hadn't expected him to show up. He felt the guilt tightened in his chest but ignored it this time and instead jerked his chin to the top of the tree. She fell silent for a quick moment but quickly reached back up to place the star on the tree.

When he placed her back down on the ground, and stepped down from the stool himself, he noticed her looking away awkwardly away from him. He glanced away too, feeling her tension.

"…thank you."

He looked at her and tensed at the way she was looking up at him through her thick lashes. She looked sinfully innocent with that look. He remembered her looking at him like that when-

No. Bad thoughts. He should focus on relieving himself off the guilt first, before he could think of make-up sex.

"Hn," he grunted, removing his scarf and cloak and throwing them to the sofa, "it's nothing, Onna."

Kyoko nodded. She clenched and unclenched her fists, as if she was nervous. This was so unlike her usual confident self, he noted. She walked over to the bookshelf and leaned against it, examining the decorated tree, nodding to herself when she deemed it perfect.

He walked over to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the tree. Kyoko raised her head to look at him and he leaned forward, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. _**"I'm sorry, Onna,"**_ he sent from his mind. She sighed and pulled away, placing her hands on his hips.

"No, don't apologize. It's not your fault, Hiei," she whispered, ashamed, "it's all me. I shouldn't have taken out my stress on you like that. You were being such a good boy offering to help me-" he _offered_ to help? "-but I yelled at you instead. I'm so sorry," she bowed her head low.

"Raise your head," he placed a hand on her shoulder and helped guided her up. Leaning forward, he kissed her full on her lips, the hand on her shoulder raising to cup her cheek while he wound his free arm around her slim waist, bringing her close to him. She moaned.

"_**You did nothing, Onna. You're merely trying your best to make success of your plan. I apologize for piling your stress. And for creating a mess yesterday,"**_ he said through their mental link, _**"You aren't a bitch."**_

"_**It is quite hard to decipher this wonderful speech of yours when you're kissing the life out of me, Hiei," **_he smirked, breaking the kiss. She stared at him with flushed cheeks and glazed eyes, her red lipstick smeared slightly to the side. Gods, she's so beautiful.

Using the pad of his thumb, Hiei wiped the lipstick clean off of her lips and the side of them. Then he leaned forward to give her another mind-blowing kiss, wiping his thumb on the side of his pants, smearing the black fabric with red lipstick. Next, he untied the scarf around her neck and threw it somewhere.

She clung to him, desperately wanting to feel more contact. Hiei felt the back of her dress, searching for the zipper. When he found it, he hurriedly zipped it down and peeled the dress off of her. Pushing himself away from her, he scanned her almost nude form and groaned.

She wore a seductive strapless red bra with thin white and black laces. She had on matching tiny panties, complete with the garter belt that held her stockings. God, could she look even more seductive? She was killing him right then.

"How is it? Do you think this fits me?" she smiled, twirling in front of him, "I fell in love with this undergarments when I saw them the first time," she winked, "and I told you that you'd love your present, don't you?."

And here she was, back to her confident, seductive and teasing self.

Grasping the garter around her left thigh, he ripped it off, throwing the broken belt away behind him. It landed with a light thud against the carpeted floor. Kyoko gasped, "Hiei, you-" she never managed to finish her scolding because Hiei was already on his knees before her, lifting her left leg up. He kissed her thigh, where the belt was around and licked it gently; drawing patterns teasingly with the tip of his tongue. Kyoko took a sharp intake of breath and leaned back against the bookshelf.

"I-I don't think I'll be able to stay standing when you're going to do this and I'm wearing heels," she panted, holding to the bookshelf behind her for dear life. Slowly, teasingly, he hooked his pinky to the side of her thin panties and lowered it down her long legs, grinning smugly at the wet spot he found there.

"You think I will let you fall?" he asked, his fingers parting her wet folds intimately, "Your lack of trust wounds me, Onna." the scent of her tasty arousal increased tenfold and he inhaled deeply, his tongue slipped out eagerly and lapped at her soaking core with great enthusiasm, growling deep at her taste. It's been quite a while since he tasted her - exactly three days.

"Y-y-you know it's not like… My God…" her knees buckled when his skilful flicked her clit, rubbing it clockwise. She gave a moan, a deep moan coming out from her throat. He chuckled; pleased he could get such a satisfying reaction from her. But he knew she was still trying to keep her volume down. He didn't know why. It's not like there's anyone who would hear. Their right neighbour was an old couple who were half-deaf and the other was the Kuwabaras and the both of them were out.

"I love your voice, Onna," he coaxed, retreating his tongue then sucking her clit to his mouth. She cried out. Kyoko always loved it when he did that. He rubbed her entrance then slipped two of his fingers in, caressing the slippery walls and gently thrusting them in and out of her.

"Oh! Oh my God, Hiei!" she squealed and thrust her hips against him, clenching her eyes tight. "Please, please… I can't-"

"I know," he whispered, taking his fingers out. He licked them clean, growling in fondness at her taste. He stood up, hosting her left leg up with him. Then he picked the right one up, pushing her back against the bookshelf behind her and locking her ankles behind him. She gasped when he ground his hard erection against her bare folds.

"No," she gasped out, "I'll fall."

"As I said, your lack of trust wounds me," he buried his face in her neck, licking and sucking on the soft skin. "I told you I won't let you fall."

Kyoko had always been afraid when he took her like this, up against the wall. She, he didn't know how, came with some scenarios about how he'd lost his footing and fell or he'd loosened his grip and she'd fall, and tons more. Odd woman.

"No," she urged him to let her down and he sighed. He helped her down and she apologised, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the lips. He deepened it, hand going to her back and he unclasped her bra, letting her breasts freedom.

Hiei fondled and kneaded them gently, with such gentleness she trembled. Her breasts were soft and delicate. He would never want to hurt her, accidently, with his rough hands. Kyoko moaned loudly when he leaned down and buried his face in her chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her fingers in his thick hair.

"Onna, I need you," he said huskily against the valley of her breasts. Kyoko mumbled a yes and pawed at his chest. Her hands trailed down sensually to the hem of his shirt, grabbing it and pulling it up. He raised his hands and aided her in stripping him off the navy blue shirt.

Leaning forward, Kyoko used her tongue to travel his chest. He groaned and cupped her tight arse, squeezing them. She chuckled.

"Up against the bookshelf is still a no," she whispered then turned around, bracing herself on the bookshelf and pushing her lower half back to him, spreading her legs. He hissed at the sight, "but this is fine."

"Onna," he groaned, resting a hand over hers on the shelf and entwining their fingers. His other hand rested on her hip and he guided himself into her, pushing in until he was deep inside. For the love of God, she was all wet and hot inside. It felt too good.

Kyoko cried out when he pulled out and thrust in roughly, just like how he knew she preferred. He continued with the slow yet harsh pace, watching in haze as she threw her head back and let out a deep guttural moan. He answered her moan with a groan of his own.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she chanted under her breath, pushing her hips back against his excitedly, her other hand aching to lower and pleasured her throbbing clit. But she knew if she ever lowered that hand, she would undoubtfully lose her footing and fell.

As if reading her mind, which was definitely possible, Hiei's hand on her hip moved front and he began to rub her clit, gentle then rough, going in tempo with his thrusts. She couldn't help it. She came all over his member. He smirked against her back. Smug boy.

The hand on hers trailed to her wrist, then her arm and lowered to her shoulder. He massaged her shoulder then continued south, grabbing one breast and he pinched and twisted her nipple between his fingers. His mouth worked magic up and down her ear and neck, no doubt leaving marks everywhere.

His hard member thrusting in a quick pace in and out of her, a hand rubbing her clit, another hand doing her breast and his mouth sucking all over her skin… now this was exactly what she would call multi-tasking. Hiei was everywhere!

"Hiei, Hiei… Oh, Hiei!" he chuckled breathily. No matter how many times, how often, he always loved his name voiced from those delicate lips of hers, especially when she was in the peak of pleasure like this. His fastened his pace, knowing she enjoyed it when he played rough.

"Look to the side," he panted out and she did, her half-lidded watery eyes seeking his blazing ones. He pressed a kiss to her lips, nipping on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth to him, entangling their tongue in one heated war.

She continued to push back against him, moaning high and loud. The sounds she produced were always so beautiful. Then she broke the kiss and turned back forward, tears of pleasure dropping, "Hiei, I- I'm coming, Hiei!"

"Come, Onna," he growled, "Come. Kyoko."

"Oh, God," she sobbed, her hips pushing madly against him. Then, in one blinding moment, she came. She screamed out his name and it drove him mad. A hiss and a growl, and he came, spilling his seed and covering her inside with him. "My God, Hiei…"

He panted and gasped for air, body all tingly and fluttery from his mind-blowing orgasm. Reluctantly, he pulled out of her and took hold of her wrists, letting them fell to her sides and guiding her to one of the sofa. She lay down on her back, an arm covering her eyes. He fixed his pants then sat on the floor in front of the sofa, facing the coffee table full of wonderful food.

Arms wrapped around his neck and a warm pair of lips brushed lightly against his cheek. He looked over his shoulder at his smiling mate. She was now lying on her side, her hair down and the curls sprawling underneath her.

"What do you think?"

He raised an eyebrow, "of what?"

"Christmas."

He huffed. After all that drama and that rush of pleasure, she still thought about this holiday. What's so interesting about it that she loved it that much? Wasn't it just like the other holidays?

"I hope you like it, Hiei. I know you don't enjoy winter and everything involved with it but I want you to at least enjoy this one event. I want you to at least have a good memory about winter, even if it's about sex."

His eyes softened and he gave her a quick peck. "Thank you."

Her smile widened, "of course." Then she frowned, looking over his shoulder at the untouched food. "But now I'll have to heat the food up. And I have to redress and fix my make-up. My hair, too." She sighed tiredly.

"Stupid Onna," he smiled slightly, "forget about that. I'll put the food in the freezer and you can heat it up tomorrow. As for the dress and those other feminine stuff, forget them. I'm not done with you."

She smirked, "oh really?"

"I'm not going to let you out of bed until tomorrow, Onna," he kissed her again. He kissed her cheek then her forehead. "I'll put the food in the freezer. Go to our room, Kyoko. And don't bother getting dressed. Also, don't remove those shoes." He kissed her cheek again, "I will personally remove them later."

Chuckling, Kyoko sat up, running her fingers through her curled hair, "you pervert." She hugged him, "but I love that about you, too. Merry Christmas, Hiei."

"Merry Christmas, Kyoko."

* * *

Ooh, Christmas make-up sex! It sounds really naughty in my ear-.- I still can't believe I actually wrote this *blush*...

Anyway, did you enjoyed it? Tell me in your reviews, okay? And if you think something is lacking, please leave some constructive criticism! Flames are not accepted!

Well, thank you for reading and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
